Bisphenol A is commercially produced by the condensation reaction of acetone and two equivalents of phenol in the presence of a catalyst such as an ion-exchange resin (IER). Bisphenol A is a high production volume compound with a world-wide estimated annual production of over 2 million tons. The demand for this compound is primarily due to its use as a monomer in the production of many high commodity materials such as epoxies and polycarbonates. In order to separate the formed bisphenol A from the product mixture, a crystallization step in a crystallization unit is often performed. The crystallization unit though is subject to frequent shut downs in order to reduce fouling buildup that often occurs.
An improved method for the production of bisphenol A that reduces or eliminates such shut-downs is therefore desirable.
US2004/0030195 discloses a process for preparing crystals of an adduct of a bisphenol and phenol.